


Meeting the YJ Team... sorta

by Jaybirds_Night



Series: The Harper-Todd Home [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bruce never adopted anymore kids after Jason, Dad!Jason, Damian doesn't want any hugs, Domestic Fluff, Kids are younger than in the comics, Nightwing and Artemis meet the kids, Protective Harper Row, Protective Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybirds_Night/pseuds/Jaybirds_Night
Summary: With Roy and Rose out of the country Jason is forced to be in charge of family patrol night. However, that isn't all. It turns out that the Young Justice team happens to be in Gotham...





	Meeting the YJ Team... sorta

Jason couldn't help but feel like the world was yelling a big 'fuck you' to his face. Right now, the mini Justice League was in Gotham, the same week that both Roy and Rose were out of town and if that wasn’t enough, it just happened to be annual family patrol night.

Tilting his head back, he groaned, "Kill me please."

"Sorry, no can do. No killing, remember?" Jason pivoted to see Harper dressed in her uniform, shit-eating grin and all with the rest of the kids huddled around.

"Stop being a smart ass."

Lian frowned, "Language."

"I know, princess. I'll be sure to put my fine in the swear jar when we get back." Jason refocused on the whole group, holding his red helmet close to his chest. "So, who's ready to kick a- _butt_ tonight?" The kids all cheered as they joined their father in leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

Jason held up his hand close to ten minutes later to signal for a break. The younger ones, i.e. Lian, Damian and Colin, sat down in relief as they relax their tried muscles. It was important for them to rest since they were still in the process of building up the required stamina needed for the job. Though the others could use a break here and there as well.

As the nine younger vigilantes rested Jason was keeping an eye out for any spandex’d teens in the area. So far, nothing.

"Hey Pops?" Jason peered over to where Stephanie's voice had come from.

"Hm?"

"Isn't there some hero group in Gotham this week?"

Everyone else was now paying attention as he nodded, "yeah."

Damian snorted, "Is that why you've been paranoid these past few days? Afraid of a few pathetic teenagers?"

Jason scowled beneath his 'hood', which he was sure the little demon knew. "I'm not being paranoid, I'm being cautious. I'm making sure they don't get their grubby, justice covered hands on you. Be grateful I'm not offering you up as tribute, demon brat." Jason smirked at the amount of distain Damian's expression held.

"Are they looking for us?" Sasha broke in, sounding a bit nervous.

"Don't know. They're supposed to complete some sh- stuff Batman could care less about. For all I know they could've already finished and are testing their luck for a chance to catch a glimpse of the elusive Red Hood and his band of merry men."

"and women!" Steph blurted. "Equality and all that complicated stuff."

Jason chuckled and added, "–and women."

Not a moment later Tim spoke up, curiously raising an eyebrow. "Isn't one of the Bat's on that team?" Jason's eyes widened a bit in surprise. How the hell did he know that? He could have sworn he hadn't mentioned the team's name. Unless the damn kid hacked the Bat's comms again. Jason made a mental note to bring it up with him later.

"Yep, your Uncle Dickiebird, in all his non-existent glory, is in town... Damn, I don't want to imagine how much he'll freak when he sees all you. Probably yell at me for having children before him."

"Dickiebird...?" Helena repeated, frowning at the name.

"Nightwing," Jason clarified.

"Wait. Isn’t he the one obsessed with hugs?" Colin asked hesitantly and Harper wrinkled her nose at the prospect of being attacked by a random dude in the name of hugs.

Cass, having been silent the entire time, tilted her head in confusion. "Is he a... pervert?"

A moment of silence passed between the vigilantes before Jason doubled over in a fit of laughter. "Oh my god! I can't—shit. No, Echo. Nightwing isn't a pervert, no matter how much he tries to wrap his octopus-like limbs around you."

"If he dares try and touch me, I will cut off his arms and beat him with them," Damian declared.

"Thank you for sharing. Abuse, remind me to give him a pat down if the serial hugger and his friends show up." Colin nodded from his spot beside Damian, who was currently pouting angrily.

Meanwhile...

Nightwing and Artemis crouched in the shadows of a nearby rooftop, observing the Red Hood’s group through binoculars. The rest of their team, having been intimidated by Ravager’s threat the month prior, decided to stay back in the bioship.

"Where's Arsenal?" Nightwing whispered, noticing the distinct lack of the red clad archer.

"Don't know.” Artemis frowned as she kept scanning the area. "Maybe he's meeting up with them somewhere."

Nightwing shook his head. “Unlikely. Best guess is that he's out of town. Keep an eye out for Ravager, though. Knowing her she's probably stalking us."

“That’s not creepy at all," Artemis muttered under her breath.

A few minutes later their targets started moving again, heading further into Crime Alley and toward Bowery. The heroes soon following them from the shadows.

Back to Jason and the kids...

Out of the corner of his eye Ghoul saw a flicker of movement. "Hood," he said, picking up the pace to be at his father’s side. "Are you aware of our company?"

Red Hood grunted, "Noticed them once we started moving again."

"Shall we engage?"

"Not yet. We'll let them do their thing for now."

" _Tt_. Fine." Ghoul let himself fall back to his spot near the edge of the group, secretly watching the shadows they had acquired.

"Papa, can we visit Aunt Selina?" Lian asked once her brother had finished.

"She's on a job tonight, princess."

"Awww," she whined.

"Maybe we'll see her while we're out. You never know," Stray spoke up, earning him a smile from the little girl.

Suddenly a high pitched hiss pierced the air. Jason leapt back just in time to see a green feathered arrow imbed itself where he once stood.

"Great first impression, Arty!" He called out into the night, voice holding a slight note of irritation. "I couldn't tell if you were aiming at me on purpose 'cause I think I'd remember if I pissed you off."

"I'm not going to answer that," Artemis said as she and Nightwing emerged from the shadows.

The kids tensed at the sudden appearance of the two heroes. Ghoul growled from beside Abuse, "Why were you following us?" Stray leaned over to punch his shoulder. Ghoul turned to glare at the older boy, "Don't touch me!"

"Hey! Don't you two start!" Jason snapped. The two boys frowned, mumbling an apology.

With Jason's attention focused elsewhere Stephanie stepped up to stand in front of the heroes. " _So_. You here to kidnap us or what? Like stuffing us into a potato sack kinda thing." When the heroes gave her only blank stares she huffed. "Fine, be that way." Turning on her heel she returned to her father's side.

"Huntress, being kidnapped 's a bust."

"Dammit!"

"Spoiler, Huntress. Stop trying to get people to kidnap you!" Jason exclaimed, oblivious to the shocked expressions of their guests.

"Why the hell would you want to be kidnapped?!" Dick threw his hands up in the air as if to prove a point.

Spoiler shrugged, "Seeing how long it takes to escape. So far I'm winning." Being kidnapped shouldn't really be something to take pride in, but apparently to her it was.

"Who's kidnapped you?" Jason asked. How could he not of realized his children being taken by their own free will.

"Croc and Harley."

Jason sighed at the same time as Dick yelled, "What?!"

"Calm down there, Dickiebird—" Jason began, but was cut off by Dick's rage fest.

"You let Harley Quinn, a psychopath, and _Killer_ Croc kidnap your children?! What kind of parent are you?"

"An awesome one. And I would like to point out that they're still alive, thank you very much."

While Jason and Dick quarreled one of the vigilantes saw Artemis had left Nightwing's side to rest against the low wall of the roof. Noticing her approach, Artemis wasn't sure what to do and kept still as the girl, sixteen or seventeen by the looks of it, with blue streaked hair plopped down beside her.

"So, while those two duke it out over there how 'bout we get ta know each other." The girl's voice had a slight accent of someone from the streets. Artemis found the sound to soothing.

"Why not, got nothing else to do."

The girl grinned and held out a gloved hand. "Bluebird. And if I had to guess, you mus' be Artemis."

Said hero nodded, giving the outstretched hand a firm shake. "What gave it away?"

"You have a bow and are wearing green, so unless the wannabe Robin Hood got turned into a girl at some point then you can only be Artemis."

“Point.” Artemis’s gaze drifted back to the argument that was still going strong.

“Where are the other four?”

Artemis’s attention snapped back to the teen. “Huh?”

“The rest of your team. Why didn't they come along?”

Artemis's lips twitched upward. "Afraid to get close to you guys. Can thank your friend Ravager for that."

Bluebird gave an amused snort, clearly aware of what she'd meant.

"Where is she, by the way?" Artemis asked, instinctively scanning the surroundings.

"Just missed her. Went to go disappear off the face of the earth again a few days back and dragged Dad along with her."

Curious, Artemis raised a brow. "To do what exactly?"

"It was either to wipe out a drug cartel or assassinate some assassins of Ra's' cult."

"That sounds... fun?" Artemis said with a hesitant smile.

Bluebird didn't respond, distracted by what her siblings were doing. Following her gaze Artemis couldn't help shaking her head as the one who had growled at them earlier suddenly pounced on the boy wearing a catsuit. The others didn't seem phased by it at all and kept talking amongst themselves.

Red Hood and Nightwing appeared to have ceased their argument in order for Hood to wrangle the two boys.

"I think we have to get moving again. The gremlins are getting restless."

Nightwing pressed his lips together in a thin line, then nodded. "Alright. But I will be stopping by at some point."

Saying their goodbyes Nightwing and Artemis watched as the newest family of vigilantes flew across the rooftops.


End file.
